My Sun and Stars
by SnowyPorcelain
Summary: Bill Cipher has made a deal with another dream demon, Amira, and is now back in Gravity Falls. With a human body. Bill must succeed in making Dipper Pines fall head over heels in love with him within a years time. Or else, Bill Cipher will cease to exist. Pft, How hard could it be? Rated T for a little swearing, might turn into M later on if I want a lemon. Side Mabcifica.
1. The Encounter

Hey guys! I've finally put up a story. This is my first time writing one for Gravity Falls so I hope no one tries to burn me alive from how terrible it is. I'm trying my best. I hope you enjoy!

-bababab-

Pain.

That was all Bill could register.

Pain? He was a demon. Demons don't feel pain.

He opened his eyes, wait. EYES?!

He felt around himself. He had a body. Oh dear Lord he was stuck inside a human meatsack. He finally looked up and locked eyes with someone he knew all too well.

"Amira."

-dmdmdmd-

Dipper had just gotten off of his shift at the Mystery Shack. His great uncles had gone on a trip and would be back within the week. They didn't have a lot of customers today. A few here and there, nothing too serious. Wendy had ended her shift an hour earlier, leaving Dipper and Mabel to attend to the store. He was just about to close up shop when he heard a chime from the door.

"H-help, please help me." a meak voice called out.

Before Dipper could investigate any further, Mabel had popped her head around the corner.

"Hey Dip-Dop! I heard a chime, I thought you were clos-" Mabel's face went from pure joy to that of mortification.

"Mabel, what's wrong?" He asked, taking a peekaround the corner to look for himself.

"Oh my God." He gasped.

"Please help m-me." A young man whimpered. He was beaten and bloody and looked like he'd been hit by a car.

"Mabel, help me." Dipper began to make his way over to the man.

"Dipper wait! Don't touch him. He could be carrying a weapon." Mabel made her way over to where Dipper stood.

"Mabel! He's hurt! The guy looks like he's gonna pass out in any second." Dipper tried to reason, once again making his way over to the blonde man.

Mabel assisted Dipper in taking the man inside and helping him lay on the couch.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Dipper announced before disappearing up the stairs.

The remaining two sat in an uncomfortable silence, the man taking short, laboured breaths.

"...I know it's you, Bill."

Bill turned his head from it's position on the couch cushions.

"Hehe, what g-gave it away?" Bill coughed out.

"Who else in this world has has GOLDEN eyes and yellow hair?" Mabel crossed her arms.

"Fair point. You've caught me Shooting Star." Bill gave a shit eating grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Didn't we permanently banish you to the mindscape, like, 8 years ago?! How are you even here right now? In a human body no less. Did you kill someone? Is that why you're all bloody?" She questioned.

"Relax, Shooting Star. This is my own body. I didn't take it from anyone." Bill breathed

"How did you even get it?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain it when Pine Tree comes down." Bill coughed into his hands and was surprised to see blood.

Dipper finally came down with the first aid kit. He pulled up a chair infront of the couch and began to examine.

"...It's been a while, hasn't it, Pine Tree?" Bill smirked

Dipper seemed to jump a few feet in the air.

"B-bill!? What are you doing here?! How are you here?! How do you have a body?" Dipper backed away from the couch.

"Jeez, you and Shooting Star with the questions. Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll explain everything. You might want to sit down."

-bababab-

 _"Amira."_

 _"Yeah, it's me." The demon smiled._

 _"What do you want from me? And why am in this stupid meatsack?"_

 _"Well, Cipher, I'd like to make a deal with you."_

 _ **A deal? Bill thought. What could she possibly want?**_

 _"Let's hear it then."_

 _"I know you want to go back to Gravity Falls because of your infactuation with one of the Pines twins. It's obvious that you cannot go backin your original form, so I gave you a human body. If you can make that boy fall head over heels for you, I'll leave you and your dimension alone forever. If you fail to do so, let's just say Bill Cipher will be no more. So, Cipher? What do you say?" She held out a firey red hand._

 _"Deal."_

 _"Exellent. You have 1 year."_

 _"Fine. But why am I feeling pain?" Bill growled._

 _"That's part of the plan to get the Pines family to let you in. Of course they'll want to help a vulnerable person in their time of need." She chuckled._

 _ **PFT, this should be a sinch. How hard could it be?**_

 _-bdmbdmbdmb-_

Bill left out the part about getting hurt and having to get Pine Tree to fall in love with him. He'll tell Mabel that part later.

"So, you're not here to hurt us?" Dipper questioned while rubbing disinfectant on Bill's wounds.

Bill winced. "Nope, I couldn't even if I wanted to. I don't have any powers." He explained.

"So what do you want from us?" Mabel asked.

"To live the life of a normal human being. I don't have anywhere else to go. I'll even work at the shack." Bill offered.

Dipper and Mabel shared a look.

Dipper sighed. "Alright. You can stay with us."

Bill gave a small smile of graditude. "Thanks, Pine Tree."

"You can sleep on the couch for tonight. I'll get some blankets and extra pillows for you."

Dipper stood up to put all the supplies back upstairs. After he was gone Bill spoke up.

"I have feelings for Pine Tree, you know?" Bill smiled.

"OH MY GOSHH, you do?! That's so cute!" She squealed already warming up to Bill.

"Do you think I'll have a chance?"

"Uh, about that…" Mabel trailed off.

"What? What's wrong?" Bill frowned

"Dipper has a…boyfriend." Mabel began to twirl her curls around her fingers.

"He has a what?!" Bill sat up in surprise, regretting doing so a few moments later. He winced, rubbing his abdomen.

Bill heard a chime come from the shop and Dipper came running down the stairs. Dropping all the blankets he had in his arms.

"Brandon!" He yelled and embraced the boy at the front of the shop.

"Hey, Babe." He chuckled, leaning down to peck Dipper on the lips.

Mabel winced turning back to Bill.

"See?"

Dipper looked so happy in the boy's arms. Something that Bill wanted Dipper to feel while hugging him. Not this asshole.

Bill felt jealousy pooling at the base of his stomach.

Hmph.

Fuck.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

-end of chapter 1-

Hey guys! I hope it wasn't too bad. Updates with probably be around 2-3 times a month because school is starting back up for me again. Hope you liked it! Until next time.


	2. Something's Off

hey guys! Wow it's been a really, really long time. I'm so sorry that I've been out of commission. A lot of things in life kept dragging me down, but I'm here now! I will try my best to at least get this story finished. I don't have the story line written out anymore, so this may take a completely different turn then intended. There will probably be 10 chapters to the whole story. Enjoy!

* * *

Bypassing the scattered blankets and pillows, Dipper and his boyfriend had proceeded upstairs to what Bill assumed to be Dipper's room. Mabel was eyeing Bill cautiously, watching to see if he had any reaction to the couple. Surprisingly, Bill remained calm and collected under her watchful gaze.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mabel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Bill looked at a nearby wall, crossing his arms.

"Well, I can only imagine what it feels like to see someone you like with another person. You're putting up a mighty good front, Bill. Tell me how you really feel." Mabel said as she sat down next to Bill on the sofa.

Bill heaved a deep sigh.

"It's just, I really do like him Shooting Star. He's obviously already happy with someone else, and who would I be to take that away from him? But at the same time, I'm…" Bill paused, looking for the right words.

"I'm really… apprehensive about what will become of me if I don't hold up my end of Amira's deal. It may seem as if I'm using Pine Tree as awful as it sounds. But, Amira was just trying to play the cards in my favor. As it turns out, it's not going to be that easy." Bill leaned forward, his face in his hands.

Mabel stood, walking over to the back of the couch and placing her hands on the dream demon's shoulders. She gave them a light squeeze, offering some form of reassurance. Bill looked into her eyes as she spoke to him.

"Bill, you'll be alright. It may seem difficult now, but there must be a way that things can turn out good for both you and Dipper." Mabel leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Bill in a hug.

" Even though you tried to hurt us years ago, it's very obvious that your intentions have changed and you really mean no harm. So, I'll offer a helping hand. What'dya say, Cipher?" Mabel rounded the couch once more, her hand outstretched.

Bill snickered, his lips forming a smirk.

"Deal."

* * *

Later on after talking for quite some time Mabel had wished Bill a good night. Making sure that she retrieved the pillows and blankets from the bottom of the staircase.

Bill lay there in silence, pondering what he could do to make Dipper fall out of love with this 'Brandon' and in love with him. He rolled over, facing the tv. A shadow moved out of the corner of his eye, alarming him.

"Relax Cipher, It's just me." Amira chuckled in all her glory, black smoke dissipating from her form. " So, how are things going with your precious Pine Tree?"

Bill squinted at her, blinking at the clock on the wall reading 12:17.

"Amira, it has barely been a day. I have 364 days left." Bill said, rubbing at his eyes.

The demon ignored him, seemingly more interested in her nails at the moment.

"Some predicament you have here. The poor boy is already in love, you are merely the fool in this situation. However, you do have the upper hand. The boyfriend isn't all that he seems. I'll leave you with that for now." In a poof of smoke, she was gone.

 _Not all he seems, huh?_ Bill pondered. _There was something off about him though. I could feel it. I guess time will tell._

Bill pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed is eyes. He would need some type of rest considering that his new body needed it now. Tomorrow- well today would be a long day.

* * *

It was sickening. It was absolutely revolting how lovey dovey Pine Tree was being with that guy. Ugh, Bill isn't sure how much more of this he could take. He's sure the other Pines twin felt the same way, excusing herself from the breakfast table to begin opening the shack up.

Bill stood up to put his dish in the sink, the same time that Brandon had risen to go help Mabel.

"Watch where you're going blondie." He bumped Bill's shoulder, which caused him to drop the plate. Shards scattered everywhere, some catching Bill's bare feet.

Dipper started to rush forward, worried about Bill's bleeding foot.

"Oh my gosh! Are you o-" Pine Tree had been cut off by Brandon throwing a hard glare over his shoulder at him, shaking his head. Dipper stopped talking immediately, freezing in his tracks.

 _What the hell?_ Bill thought. _He wouldn't even let the kid speak! Something is definitely up with that guy._ Bill stared him down, a little upset that he had treated his Pine Tree that way.

 _Wait, he's not mine. Well at least not yet._ Bill shook the thoughts away.

Brandon stalked away, seemingly out of the mystery shack. Bill reached underneath the cabinet for a small broom and dustpan, proceeding to sweep up the plate shards.

"Don't worry about me Pine Tree, I'm all right. Nothing a few band-aids can't fix." Bill explained, dumping the shards out into the trash can.

Dipper lept into action now that no one was holding him back,

"Nonsense, let me help you. I'll patch you up. Again." Dipper went to go fetch the first aid again.

Bill had been sitting on one of the kitchen chairs when Dipper came back. Pine Tree got right to work.

From this angle, Bill could see Dipper's tounge stuck out in concentration as he applied disinfectant to Bill's foot. How cute.

"What are you smiling at?" Dipper asked, eyebrows raised in wonder.

Bill felt his cheeks visibly redden.

"Nothing."

* * *

Okay! That concludes the second chapter. Sorry that it's so short :( Again, I'm really sorry for being gone for so long. I doubt anyone would even read this anymore, but I've gotta finish what I started. Better late than never, right? See you guys next update!


End file.
